Unexpected Surprises
by Tempest78
Summary: After the final battle Kagome ends up back in her time with the well sealed shut. Five years later she is a waitress and has a customer who brings to the surface long thought buried secret yearnings for a certain secret crush. Ban/Kag three-shot
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; they belong to the ever talented Rumiko Takahasi. I do however own this plot line.**

**Kagome's time:**

It has been five years since the Inutachi had defeated Naraku, saving the entire feudal era and the well had sealed shut.

Unable to remain in a world where she just didn't belong any longer Kagome had returned home, leaving the other world behind after her tearful goodbyes to Miroku and Sango- who had promised to take care of Shippo for her.

She had returned home and studied hard to finish school and even managed to graduate over two years ago. Now she was working full time at her friend Eri's family's restraunt; in order to help her family pay off their mortgage and keep the family shrine.

She had a few regular customers who always left her generous tips, but one particular customer brought up long forgotten secret desires.

She eagerly watched the clock as she continued serving the other customers. Every day at three o clock without fail for the last two years **he **would walk through the door and order some coffee, waiting patiently until the raven haired woman with deep brown eyes could serve him.

Unbidden sheer excitement grew inside as the twenty three year old Kagome noticed it was five minutes until three now. She smiled and made her way towards the back to refill the coffee, knowing that he would be here soon.

She made a side trip to the employee bathroom and brushed her hair pulling it back up into the high ponytail that she wore for work and applied some lip gloss before returning to the coffee._ "Settle down Kagome geesh! You're acting like a school girl with her first crush!"_ she mentally scolded herself, but that didn't stop the butterflies building in her stomach.

Rolling her eyes she straightened her blouse and skirt before grabbing the coffee pot and exiting into the eating area. She refilled two customer's cups and took an order for two grilled cheeses on rye with a small salad with ranch dressing and went into the back to get the order filled.

The door chimed and in walked a short man of twenty five years of age with his thick black hair tied back into a long tight braid. He reached up wiping his hand over his face and sighed as the air conditioned air greeted him upon opening the door.

He rolled his stiff shoulders trying to loosen them a bit as his sapphire orbs quickly scanned the room. A confident smirk crossed his tanned face as his eyes landed on his favorite waitress. _"There she is,"_ his mind purred happily as he watched her bend over to pour a customer some coffee.

His eyes widened a bit at the unexpected glimpse of her firm backside covered with the professional looking skirt, before he closed the door behind him and slowly walked over to his usual table.

He took of his ball cap and pulled his workman's gloves off and then brushed his long thick fingers through his bangs in an attempt to make himself somewhat presentable, before picking up a napkin and running it over his forehead to wipe off the sweat.

His eyes then went to his favorite waitress as he thought, _"I love the high ponytail, it lets the tip of her hair just kiss the back of her neck." _watching as said ponytail swung side to side as she walked into the back again. He sighed thinking, _"Though I have to admit I liked when her hair was down and free to blow in a breeze too."_

Smiling he thought happily, _"Though it is longer now too." _while imagining how it would feel to see her hair down again though spread out around her on his bed sheets. Before he could get wrapped up in the fantasy, he shook his head snapping himself out of his thoughts.

Smirking as his eyes fell to her backside, he watched the door close behind her and frowned slightly frustrated. _"Hey! I was enjoying that you stupid door,"_ he thought childishly and tapped his finger on the table.

Sighing he waited for her to emerge again and off handily waved the other waitress away muttering to inform her, "I have a waitress, thanks."

She frowned and then shrugged and walked off muttering, "Suit yourself pal." as she smiled greeting the newer customers who had just walked in.

Kagome came out of the door and smiled as she noticed him sitting there. She mouthed, "Be right there," and turned around to carry out the current orders to the table. Once that was done she walked over smiling and asked, "So anything besides the coffee today?"

He sat back smirking and asked, "What's the special desert today?" staring into her deep brown eyes.

She grinned answering, "Today's is fresh pumpkin pie." Adding with a slight blush, "I made it myself."

He smirked, "Well in that case I'll take two slices, extra whipped cream and a scoop of strawberry and vanilla swirl ice cream." and watched as a stunning smile crossed her beautiful face.

He added, "On one condition," deciding it was time they actually got to spend a little time with each other.

She quirked a brow asking, "Which is?" staring at him cautiously since he had never done this before.

He sent her his most charming smile and answered seriously, "I've had a long day over at the site and today I just want to relax a bit- I can't do that with all the women gawking at me, so I would like you to join me while I eat my pie and drink my coffee."

Her eyes widened and she thought shocked, _"Oh wow…"_ Looking down she thought, _"Well… I am about due for a twenty minute break." _She smiled answering, "I'll be right back with you pie and ice cream." turning to leave.

He reached out grabbing her elbow and quirked a brow in question at her. She smiled assuring, "I'm due for a break, so give me just a few minutes." He grinned and released her elbow nodding happily.

She walked into the back and said, "Hey Eri, I'm gonna take my break now," as she dished up the pumpkin pie and added a scoop of ice cream to it. She poured herself and iced tea and walked out.

Eri peeked out from the kitchen area and said, "Sure Kags," smiling at her friend.

Kagome smiled and walked back out carrying a plate with the two slices of pie and scoop of ice cream and her tall glass of iced tea. She walked over to him saying, "Here you go," and sliding into the other chair while placing her tea on the table.

He grinned saying, "Thanks, I appreciate this," and picked up his fork as she pushed the plate over in front of him.

She smiled replying, "Well now I can't let my best customer be harassed now can I?" as she leaned over and stirred her tea with a straw before sipping it.

He cut into the pie and lifted it to his mouth saying amused, "I suppose not." Before opening his mouth and eating the pie. As the rich flavor registered he closed his eyes savoring the taste as he rolled it around on his tongue before swallowing.

He opened his eyes staring at her and smirked impressed saying, "Wow this is really good." and eating some more.

She blushed. "Thanks, it's one of the few deserts my mother taught me how to make." She said, before sipping her tea and leaning back in the chair glad to be off her feet.

Her eyes dimmed slowly as she thought_, "Sango would have loved it too."_ As her thoughts registered she wondered, _"I wonder what they are doing now? I'll bet Miroku and Sango have at least a few kids by now. They probably have blue eyes too… like Bankotsu did." _

Staring at the man's eyes and noticing how much he resembled Bankotsu she thought, _"Could this guy be of some relation to him? I can almost picture that silly purple star right on his forehead."_ Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the man smirking t her and watching the emotions crossing her face.

She thought, _"Damn even though he was evil, he was also the hottest guy I had ever met." _Remembering the way his muscles would flex whenever he swung Banryu she sighed. _ "I wish I could have kissed him just once, but I was way too shy._"

Her eyes dimmed a bit more as she thought sadly_, "Besides what would a gorgeous hunk like him have wanted with a shy school girl like me." _She sighed as she started twirling her straw around slowly and her eyes lowered to the table.

He looked at her noticing the frown and sadness and frowned himself thinking_, "I hate seeing her sad like that."_ Mentally scoffing_, "She's probably thinking about that worthless mutt who continuously broke her heart."_

Overcome with curiosity and the need to ease her sadness he asked, "Something on your mind?" staring into her eyes.

She snapped out her thought and sighed mumbling, "It's nothing really." And thought_, "Snap out of it girl!" _

He reached over slipping his hooked finger under her soft chin and raised her face making her look into his eyes as he said, "It doesn't look like 'nothing' to me." as his calloused palm tenderly cradled her cheek.

She said softly, "You… you kind of remind me of someone I once knew is all." and blushed at his soft touch.

He asked, "A friend?" staring into her eyes.

She smiled answering, "Um something like that. I mean we weren't exactly friends- we just ran across each other from time to time."

He lowered his hand asking, "Oh, so did you two ever talk?" and went back to eating his pie and ice cream.

She nervously sipped her tea before answering, "Well you could say that. See we were from two different groups. Neither of our groups could tolerate each other."

He nodded and motioned for her to continue. She sighed and confessed, "We came across each other one night when we were both out for a walk and after getting over the shock of seeing each other alone… we sat and talked a bit."

Remembering that night vividly, he mentally chuckled before he said, "Sounds interesting." and continued eating.

She smiled answering, "It was…. unexpected." Before confiding, "We found out that the two of us weren't really as different as we thought." remembering how they had opened up that night about their problems.

He smiled saying, "He sounds nice." and sipped his coffee waiting for her to continue.

She smiled adding, "Yeah, he was nicer than my friends had thought. He and I… well whenever things got too stressful from being with our other friends, we would go walking by ourselves and always managed to bump into each other somehow."

He asked curiously, "So how close did you two get?" before sipping some coffee watching her over the rim of his cup.

She smiled answering honestly, "Not as close as I would have liked." Adding sadly, "Unfortunately he was… killed by one of my other friends."

He winced and said, "Ouch, I'm sorry." and placed his half empty coffee cup on the table to polish off his pie.

She smiled sadly saying, "Yea me too." Adding sadly, "Unfortunately all of his group were already killed by then, and he felt like he was alone. I wanted to tell him he wasn't, but he had already charged head first into battle." as sadness dimmed her usually bright eyes.

His own eyes dimmed a little as he thought, _"I had gone after that mutt with a vengance after killing the traitor." _His fist clenched on his thigh and anger filtered into his eyes, before he quickly blinked it away and schooled his features into a blank face.

Taking a deep breath as she stirred her tea she explained, "After my friends and I finished our duties and 'saved the world' so to speak, that friend then left me and the others to reunite with his first love." and broke off staring at her tea glass with sadness in her eyes.

Whispering, "I loved that friend, but he didn't love me romantically." Taking a deep breath she informed him, "That friend told me that night that he only loved me like a sister, and he was going to reunite with his first love."

Her eyes teared up as she whispered, "He broke my heart." Before wiping her tears and adding confidently, "I'm over it now though, I mean it's all in the past and I have a different life now."

He said softly, "Sounds like you've had it kinda rough." Inside he scowled thinking jealously, _"Damn worthless half breed never even knew what a lucky bastard he was."_

She wiped her cheeks saying, "Yeah I guess." Before smiling and adding in a happier tone, "But I'm back home now with my mom and brother. Plus if I hadn't been here, I'd have never gotten to say goodbye to my grandpa."

At his confused look she explained, "Grandpa died last year, but he was sick for six months before that."

He nodded and said, "Sorry about your grandfather too." as he finished his coffee.

She smiled saying," Thanks." before finishing her tea and standing up. "Well my break is just about over." She said as she reached for his empty plate and fork asking, "Would you like some more coffee?"

He chuckled slightly amused and said, "No thanks." placing the plate in her hand. Standing up as well he bowed saying, "Thank you for sitting with me so I wouldn't have to eat alone, and sharing your story with me."

She smiled answering, "Thanks for listening; I don't know why I even brought it up." Cocking her head to the side and staring at him a minute she said, "Maybe it's because you just look so much like that guy, it's uncanny."

He smirked before saying regretfully, "It's a shame that the guy had to die. I bet if he were alive, he would still be thinking about you; maybe even looking for you."

She blinked a few times. "We were never actually together." she said somewhat sadly.

He gave her a warm smile and said softly, "I bet he wishes you had been." before shaking his head and giving her a boyish grin.

She smiled saying, "Thanks for saying that." before sighing and saying, "I should get back to work." and she walked off resuming her duties.

He picked up the ticket and went to pay for it. Seeing her walk back out he walked over to the table pulling out a five and dropped it onto the table smirking as he thought happily, _"She remembers me." _His heart soared at the knowledge that he wasn't just a passing figment she had forgotten.

She walked up to clear the table and stopped as she saw him standing there and pulling something out of his wallet. She was about to turn away and clean off another table, when he reached out grabbing her elbow and spun her around to face him. He leaned over to her ear whispering, "Who knows, maybe someday you two will meet again."

She said happily, "That would be wonderful." pulling back and staring into those deep blue eyes that reminded her so much of the man she had secretly yearned for.

Unable to stop himself, he stared deep into her eyes and lowered his lips pressing them firmly against hers. She was shocked and gasped, he slipped his tongue in kissing her thoroughly and pulled back smirking at her shocked face.

Moving so that his lips almost touched her ear he whispered, "See ya around- miko." He pulled back to see her stunned face and sent her his signature smirk before turning around and walking off; with his braid swinging behind him and a smug expression on his face.

Her hand shakily slid to her lips as the shock of the kiss fully registered. She stood there stunned and watched the man walking away. She couldn't help but wonder who he was.

As his parting words fully registered her eyes went wide as saucers while her heart began to beat frantically against her chest, and she whispered a single name. "Bankotsu."

**A/N: Okay I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while now. Hopefully all the confusion has been cleared up- if not then please feel free to ask questions and I will gladly answer them. Hope you all enjoyed this little one shot! XD**


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; they belong to the ever talented Rumiko Takahasi. I do however own this plot line.**

**A/N: Okay after careful consideration, I've decided to give my reviewers what they asked for… here is the second part of Unexpected Surprises- enjoy! XD**

**This chapter is dedicated to Yuti-Chan for pointing out that some questions have still not been answered- Thanks Yuti! XD**

**With Bankotsu:**

After leaving the restaurant, he walked home and kicked off his steel toed boots before smirking and peeling out of his muscle shirt. _"At least now I know that I wasn't the only one wishing we had gotten closer."_ He thought smugly.

Remembering the shocked look on her face after he kissed her, he grinned thinking, _"I can't wait to kiss her again." _as he licked his lips remembering how good she had tasted.

He tossed his shirt into the hamper and undid his jeans slipping out of them and tossed them into the hamper as well. He raised his arm and sniffed. "Yuck I need a shower," he muttered.

He padded into the bathroom and started the water before slipping out of his briefs and undid his braid. He pulled out the hair bands and slowly ran his fingers through his hair as the water heated up and ran into the stall.

He smiled thinking, _"It feels good to do manual labor, but it sure is tough on the back and shoulders," _as he continued running his fingers through his hair until the strands were separated.

He winced at how sore his shoulders were and sighed stepping into the shower. His eyes closed as the hot water beat down on his sore back and shoulders in an almost rain-like pattern.

He smirked thinking, _"These modern inventions do come in handy sometimes."_ As he adjusted the shower head so that when the water fell onto him it would also massage him a bit.

Sighing audibly as the water began massage some of the tenseness from his tight shoulders he thought with mixed emotions_, "Well I don't have Banryu or the guys anymore, but at least I have a chance to see where things could have gone with me and my little miko."_ adding happily, _"Without that stupid Inutrasha around to interfere this time too." _

As he let the water soothe away some of his aches, he pressed his eyes closed and imagined instead that it was Kagome's hands soothing away the pain from the tight muscles of his shoulders and back.

He imagined her soft hands kneading his sore shoulders and back as she sat behind him on his bed. Smirking he reached for his body wash and began lathering his body imagining that it was her hands running along the taunt abs and thighs.

After washing his hair and rinsing his body free of the day's grime and sweat, he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist padding into his bedroom, where he saw a flash of Kagome sitting on his bed and beckoning him over.

He sighed and sat on his bed thinking, "For two years now, I've watched her being patient. The only guy I've seen that might be a nuisance is that wimpy guy Hobo or whatever his name is."

Smirking he said, "But she always turns him down." Laughing as he picked up his brush and began running it through his hair he thought, _"Poor fool just doesn't realize she isn't interested in him."_

He chuckled a few minutes. Deciding he had waited long enough he stood up declaring, "I will wait no longer." and yanked the towel off before moving over to his dresser and pulling out some fresh underwear and socks.

He slipped into his underwear and walked over to his closet pulling out a fresh muscle shirt and some fresh jeans. Slipping into the fresh clothes he grabbed his towel and began drying his hair. When the hair was no longer dripping wet he smiled and carefully braided his hair thinking, _"She should be off work soon."_

Checking the clock on the wall he smirked thinking_, "Five fifteen, huh?"_ and moved over to put his boots back on. He grabbed up his keys and wallet and said, "Perfect, I should get there right on time then." as he locked the door behind him.

**With Kagome:**

She had clocked out and was on her way to the shrine. She thought tiredly, _"I can't wait to get home and soak in a nice hot bath." _

After reaching the shrine, she placed the bag of food on the table in the kitchen and yelled, "Hey mom! I'm home now; I left dinner on the table for you and Souta okay? I'm going over to my place and going to soak as while."

Mrs. Higaurashi yelled down, "Okay dear, Souta should be home from school soon." as she finished cleaning out the attic.

Kagome smiled and walked across the shrine to the former shed that she and her family had made into a small one bedroom flat for her, after getting over her grandfather's passing.

She unlocked the door and kicked off her sandals and closed the door locking it behind her. She hung her keys up on the hook on the wall and reached up pulling out her rubber band.

She frowned thinking, _"Was that really Bankotsu? I mean how could it be him?" _as she walked into the bathroom and started the water.

She undid the button and pulled the zipper of her skirt down and let it fall to the floor. Her aching feet protested at still being stood on. She sighed and slipped her blouse off and unlatched her bra. She slipped her panties down her leg and climbed into the tub sighing in relief as her feet and shoulders soaked in the warm bubbly water.

She laid back in the tub and sighed thinking, _"What a day. First Hojo comes in asking me out- again."_ Whishing he would learn to take a hint. "_Next the new waitress botches up a few orders. And finally the guy who reminds me so much of Bankotsu asks me to sit with him, and we talk a bit. And then when he's about to leave he just up and kisses me out of the blue."_

Her hand slipped to her lips as she relieved the kiss and thought, _"Damn that guy sure knows how to kiss." _Smiling she asks sadly, "I wonder if Bankotsu would have kissed me like that?"

Sighing as she leans her head back closing her eyes she thinks, _"Too late now I guess."_ And wonders, _"But his parting words… how did he know I was a miko?" _frowning she asked, "And if it was Bankotsu, why didn't he just tell me? And how did he get to my time?"

She bumped her head against the wall thinking and let her sore body soothe its aches pondering over those last two questions, growing frustrated as she couldn't get the man out of her head.

She sighed and got out of the tub drying off with a towel and belted her robe around her waist. As she replayed hi parting words in her mind again her eyes widened and she gasped thinking, _"I know I've heard that voice before."_

_**Flash back:**_

Kagome was standing in a clearing by the water and sighed thinking, _"Baka Inuyasha. Why does he always have to compare me to Kikyo."_ as she kicked a rock in frustration.

An amused male chuckle filtered across the air and she heard the rock being caught.

As his strong hand caught the rock he teased lightly, "Hey now, what did this poor rock ever do to you to deserve such harsh treatment?" blue eyes dancing with mischief.

She blushed before looking down at the ground and muttering, "Sorry."

He tossed his head back letting his laughter rumble into the air and tossed the rock aside saying, "I was just kidding." Adding seriously, "You never cease to amaze me Kagome, actually apologizing for kicking a rock, as if the silly thing had real feelings." and chuckled a bit more.

She huffed crossing her arms over her chest ad looked away muttering, "Never know in this world." earning more laughter from the amused teenage mercenary leader.

She placed a hand firmly on her hip that had been cocked to one side and scowled, "Hey! I was being serious." glaring at him.

He stopped laughing and said with a grin, "I'm sorry, it's just so refreshing to see someone so innocent still exists in the world." as his eyes dimmed from the pain caused by his own past.

Remembering what he had shared with her last time about how rough his life had been, she felt her anger drain away and sat down beside him saying with mock annoyance, "Glad I can amuse you." and lightly tugged his braid giggling.

A brief blush filtered across his face at the touch before he turned to her scowling and reprimanded sternly, "Hey! No one messes with the braid." boring his eyes into hers as he swatted her hand away.

She chuckled piping back, "Ya ya," and dropped her hand to her lap before asking softly, "So what brings you out here tonight?"

He shrugged answering, "Thought it was nice weather for a walk." before staring at the stars.

She said, "Hai it is." before sighing and staring at her lap thinking, _"Baka Inuyasha and Kikyo! Who needs you two anyway."_

Bankotsu noticed she was sad again and asked, "So why are you here?" before she could answer he answered his own question. "Let me guess, it's that baka Inuyasha again, huh?" and stared into her warm brown eyes.

She sighed and nodded answering, "Hai," and scuffed her feet while plucking some imaginary lint from the hem of her green school uniform skirt.

He scowled demanding, "So what did he do this time?" waiting for her to explain.

Her eyes filled with tears as she whispered, "He is always comparing me to Kikyo… Kikyo is a much better archer. Kikyo is a better fighter. Kikyo this, Kikyo that."

He snorted, "Inutrasha is nothing but a baka!" he slammed his tightly clenched fist on his thigh thinking, _"Damn half breed, he doesn't deserve her! I would never hurt Kagome like he always does." _

Sighing he thought sadly,_ "If only I could tell her how I feel." _and looked back at the stars saying, "Ignore him Kagome. You are way better than Kikyo."

She blinked away her tears and stared at him asking, "How so?"

He faced her and replied seriously, "You're prettier than she is. You are much stronger than she is too."

Seeing her frown he assured, "I wouldn't say any of that if I didn't believe it." and the corner of his mouth tilt up as he watched her tears dry up and saw her smile.

Feeling a little better Kagome hugged him saying, "Thanks Bankotsu, you always know how to cheer me up."

He smiled wrapping one arm around her and said softly, "You're welcome Kagome." While thinking, _"I like being the one to cheer her up."_

She blushed and snuggled closer to him thinking happily, _"Bankotsu always makes me feel better."_

Bankotsu sat there letting her hug him and ran his fingers through her hair thinking, _"Inuyasha doesn't realize what a lucky jerk he is. He doesn't deserve a sweet girl like Kagome."_

He sighed and thought wistfully, _"If only I wasn't so afraid to tell her how much I really feel for her."_

Snorting in disgust he thought sourly_, "Who would have believed that I- the powerful leader of the most notorious band of killers in all of Japan, wouldn't be able to tell the woman I love how I feel, all because I'm scared of her rejecting me."_

Releasing a deep sigh as she pulled out of his arms, and noticing her blush he smirked. Standing up he hoisted Banryu onto his shoulder and said, "Remember what I said Kagome, you are much better than Kikyo and shouldn't be compared to her either." Smirking as he saw her smile at him.

He tapped Banryu against his shoulder adding sternly, "And don't let that baka Inuyasha tell you any different!" staring into her eyes.

She grinned promising, "I won't, and thank you Bankotsu." as she smiled at the handsome man before her.

He smirked proudly and said, "Anytime Kagome." sending her his boyish grin and waving to her. He waited for her to wave back and then teasingly saluted to her saying, "See ya around miko," and disappeared.

She shook her head grinning and muttered amused, "He is such a kid sometimes." before grabbing up her bow and arrows and saying, "But he's right- I don't need to compare to Kikyo." Straightening her shoulders she declared, "Alright now back to camp and this time, I'm not going to let Inuyasha chase me off." grinning deviously she thought, _"I'll just sit him instead." _

_**End Flashback!!!!**_

Her eyes flew wide open as she gasped, "It's Bankotsu's voice!" After her racing heart slowed to its normal pace, she frowned asking, "But how… how did he get here?"

Mind swirling with questions she slowly dressed and grabbed her keys slipping them and her wallet into her pocket before walking down the steps to the shrine thinking, _"May as well go for a walk since I won't be able to rest until I know the answers."_

**A/N: Okay I'll admit there are still some questions that need answered a bit more, {Some of which Yuti-Chan has brought to my attention} so I've changed this into a three shot. Here is the second part- enjoy! XD**


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; they belong to the ever talented Rumiko Takahasi. I do however own this plot line.**

**A/N So I know some of you are thinking that part two still didn't answer everything. I'm hoping to have all questions answered by the end of this one.**

**The final part of Unexpected Surprises is dedicated to all of my reviewers- thank you to each of you! XD**

**Terms:**

**Koishi- beloved**

**Aishiteru ****- I love you.**

**With Bankotsu:**

He walked over to Wac Donald's and got his usual order of a chicken club sandwich with extra tomatoes, french fries, a big mac with no onions, and a chocolate shake. Smirking as he noticed Kagome walking down to the park, he doubled the order and waited for them to fix it.

Once the order was filled he sipped his shake while carrying the food down to the park. Kagome sat under her usual tree and sat there lost deep in her thoughts.

Bankotsu smirked as he walked up asking, "Mind if I sit here?"

She blinked and looked at him wide eyed answering, "Uh no, not at all." Noticing the food she asked confused, "What's all that for?"

He grinned answering, "I didn't feel much like cooking tonight." Adding, "I saw you walking by and figured I'd see if you wanted to join me?"

She smiled, "Sure thanks."

He chuckled, "No problem," and suggested, "Why don't we move over to the picnic table?"

She stood up saying, "Sure," adding, "I didn't feel like cooking tonight either, so I took mom and Souta home a bag of stuff from the restaurant."

He quirked a brow asking, "Souta?" as he placed the bag of food and the shakes on the table.

She replied, "My brother." and sat down across from him, still a little surprised to see him again.

Bankotsu nodded and began setting the food out explaining, "I just doubled my usual order," with a shrug.

She grinned saying happily, "Alright, a chicken club sandwich."

He asked curiously, "I take it you like those huh?" as he opened his own sandwich and bit into it.

She answered, "Absolutely, it's always been my favorite. But I usually have them add ranch dressing to it." as she opened the wrapped and lifted the sandwich to her mouth.

He smirked answering, "You're in luck then. I always have them add ranch dressing and extra tomatoes to mine." before biting into his again.

She grinned declaring, "Perfect, just the way I like it!" and happily took a bite of the unexpected dinner.

He smiled saying, "It seems like we have a lot in common," as he picked up a few fries and popped them into his mouth.

She agreed, "Yeah it does." and followed suit eating some of her fries.

He pushed the second shake over to her saying, "I hope you like chocolate."

Her eyes lit up as she said happily, "It's not a shake unless it's chocolate," earning a chuckle from her dinner companion.

They sat there eating the food and staring at each other, enjoying the companionship. After he polished off both big macs as well she asked, "Seriously, how do you eat so much and still stay in shape?" with a brow raised.

He chuckled and answered seriously, "I have a high metabolism." leaning back and stretching his legs under the table.

She smiled and said, "Um… I've been meaning to ask you something," afraid to finish.

He blinked and said, "By all means ask away." staring at her with his brow raised in question, curious to know what was on her mind.

She blushed before meeting his eyes asking, "Why did you kiss me earlier?" and lifted the shake to her mouth sipping it to hide her nervousness.

He smirked answering bluntly, "Because I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

Her cheeks flushed as she asked, "Why?" still holding his gaze.

Deciding to end their little game of cat and mouse, he sat up and leaned over the table locking their gazes together and said, "You know why- just like you know who I really am," throwing down the verbal gauntlet and waiting to see if she would meet his challenge.

She sucked in a little harder then she intended to and put the cup down choking a bit, before asking, "How? How are you well… here?" gesturing to hall around them- indicating her time.

Bankotsu smirked and informed her, "Same as you are." Watching her eyes widened in shock. He chuckled explaining, "I was reincarnated into a new life."

Relaxing she nodded saying, "Okay that makes sense, but what is your name? And why do you have all of Bankotsu's memories from your past life?"

He smirked answering bluntly, "I am Bankotsu miko." At her raised brow he elaborated, "My mother was absolutely obsessed with myths and legends and went searching into names of the past when she realized she was pregnant with me. She came across a brief mention of a 'Bankotsu' who was a fearsome powerful warrior and felt like the name suited me perfectly." shrugging carelessly.

Grinning he added, "She always said I was a strong and stubborn baby, so she felt like I was once a warrior and the name Bankotsu suited me best." Chuckling as he added, "She had no idea just how right she was."

Kagome blinked a few times and asked, "You keep saying was… did something happen to her?"

He nodded answering sadly, "She died a couple of years ago in a plane crash." before blanking his face to mask his sadness.

Kagome gasped, "Oh I'm so sorry," as she reached out placing a soft hand over his much stronger one meaning to comfort.

He smiled assuring, "It's okay," adding, "At least this time around I got to have a mother." Thinking, _"Even if my father ran out on us, at least I had a mother this time and didn't grow up in the streets."_

Going back to their previous conversation she asked, "Why wait until now to tell me all of this though?" and picked up her shake sipping it carefully.

He casually shrugged again and said, "I needed to be sure first, that I wasn't just seeing things."

She asked, "So why now then?" staring at him warily.

He answered honestly, "After your story today I knew I had finally found you. After two years of watching you day in and day out, I finally knew the time was right."

She asked, "Right for what?" and placed her empty cup on the table.

He stood up answering, "For me to tell you everything." as they carried the trash over to the trash can and threw it in.

She asked, "Okay so now what?" looking at him and feeling that butterflies in her stomach sensation again.

He smirked at her with the look of a predator moving in for the kill in his eyes and declared firmly, "Now we find out what might have been," as his vise like grip clamped around her waist and pulled her flush against him, before he allowed his mouth to descend on hers in a demanding kiss.

After letting out a squeak of surprise at the unexpected kiss, she immediately opened to him and wrapped her arms around his neck; kissing him back just as fiercely. He slowly backed her up against the tree and continued kissing her hungrily; letting his kiss show her everything he had never been able to put into words.

She moaned and turned her head to the side breaking the kiss in desperate need of oxygen, as long thought buried feelings erupted within her and crashed up to the surface.

Her eyes were closed as the abundant potent waves of desire began flooding through her veins nearly drowning her with their force. Her fingernails bit into the flesh of his powerful arms to try to center herself; fearing that her knees might just collapse out from under her.

Not to be deterred he slowly kissed his way over to her neck and began nibbling on her sensitive neck.

She moaned and panted, "Not here." weakly leaning against his chest.

He lightly nipped her neck again before pulling back and staring into her warm brown eyes. She repeated a bit more firmly, "Not here someone might see."

He chuckled thinking_, "I should have guessed she would still be shy."_ and said, "Fine then, we can go back to my place." waiting for anxiously her answer.

Kagome stared at him in shock and debated for a moment thinking, _"Do I… is this really what I want to happen?"_

Bankotsu moved his lips over to nibble her ear and whispered seductively, "We have been given a chance Kagome, a chance to find out what we have both been wondering." before nipping her earlobe and pulling back to say seriously, "I'll you have to do is say the word." as he stared searchingly in the beautiful brown eyes he had secretly loved.

Kagome chewed her bottom lip nervously and thought, _"What the hell, I've always wondered 'what if' and now we have the chance to actually find out." _She smiled at him and answered, "Okay," slipping her delicate hand into his.

Smirking he closed his calloused hand around hers and pulled her into his arms vowing, "You won't ever regret this Kagome- I promise." before he led her back to his place.

She smiled thinking, _"I can't believe he is really here- or that I'm going back to his place." _feeling both excited and a little anxious.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and informed her, "I have all of my memories from my past life Kagome- including those nights we talked. Even that last night when we gazed at the stars, and the last time that we saw each other that day before Jakotsu was killed."

She sighed leaning into him and said, "I wanted so much to tell you that you weren't alone."

He smiled assuring, "I know." Adding seriously, "And neither are you Kagome." Stopping outside of his door he titled her face so that she was staring into his eyes and affirmed, "We have each other now Kagome and I swear that you will never be made to feel alone or unwanted ever again."

She smiled and said, "Neither will you Bankotsu," as she tenderly cradled his face between her hands. He grinned and opened the door ushering her inside.

As soon as they were both inside he shut the door slamming the lock into place and pulled her into his arms, unable to bear not holding her now that he had the chance to do so.

She smiled and kissed him just as desperate to hold him. His hands went to her waist and he pushed her against the wall pinning her smaller frame with his powerful body.

She kicked off her shoes and said, "I want you to know Bankotsu, that I never forgot you." before pressing her lips to his jaw in a small kiss.

He grinned replying smugly, "Yeah, I know I'm pretty hard to forget." She swatted his chest scolding, "Watch the ego pal," earning a chuckle from the man.

He pushed off the wall and kicked off his boots before asking, "Do you want something to drink?"

She shook her head and answering, "No," before licking her lips adding, "But there is something that I want." grinning at him.

He asked, "And that is?" as he watched her place her wallet and keys on the kitchen counter.

He pulled out his own wallet and keys and raised a brow at her. She slowly walked over to him and answered firmly, "You," before fusing their mouths together in a heated kiss filled with passion, hunger, and love.

He kissed her back moaning and pulled back smirking as his hands grabbed her firm buttocks loving the way she felt in his hands and informed her huskily, "The feeling is definitely mutual babe."

She smirked at him and nipped his earlobe ordering huskily, "Then take me to bed my mighty warrior," and grabbed his ass forcing their lower bodies together.

He grunted at the impact of his clothed hard length against her clothed moist flesh and teased impishly, "Wow Kagome, I never knew you could be so demanding." Adding with a husky growl of approval, "I like it." as he bent down scooping the saucy vixen into his powerful arms.

She laughed, "Good," as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck and began playing with his braid.

He carried her into his bedroom and kicked the door shut before carrying her over to his bed and placing her gently on the bed informing her in his sinful bedroom voice, "You have no idea how many times I have imagined your hair fanning my pillows."

She smiled, "Good, that makes two of us." as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her while lying back on his bed kissing him passionately.

He kissed her a few minutes before pulling back to lean up on his elbows asking amused, "Impatient are we?" staring at her flushed face and swollen lips.

She sat up informing him seriously, "I have waited over five long years for this," before fusing their mouths together in a hungry kiss.

He smirked into the kiss before drawing her into the raging inferno of his mouth, while working the button and zipper of her jeans down.

She moaned into his mouth, she was a little nervous since this would be her first time; but she knew instinctively that he would never hurt her.

He pulled back sensing her nervousness and stared into her eyes with concerned ones of his own and asked, "Something wrong?"

She said, "No just… um.." and broke off blushing.

He asked seriously, "What's wrong Kagome?" forcing her eyes to his.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered, "It's my first time uh-" and couldn't finish due to embarrassment.

His blue eyes widened slightly as he asked shocked, "Are you… sure you want to do this?" feeling unsure himself. He had never expected his feisty little minx to still be a virgin after all this time.

She locked their eyes together answering honestly, "There is no one else I'd rather be with." adding shyly, "Aishiteru Bankotsu."

His heart soared at her words and he grinned replying ecstatically, "Aishiteru Kagome," and then smiled promising, "I'll make it good for you, I swear." and kissed her again.

Her own heart soared at the knowledge that he loved her back and she nodded wrapping her arms around his neck, laying back down again moaning how good it felt when he pressed the hard planes of his body against the soft curves of hers.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and slowly worked her jeans down her long legs, kissing the skin as he bared it.

**Warning: Lemon from here until the next warning!**

She fisted her hands in the red silk sheets and moaned as she felt his mouth kissing her now sensitized skin.

He scooted to the end of the bed and slipped her jeans off tossing them onto the floor. He then lifted her feet one by one and rubbed away the pain from being on them all day.

She gasped and then moaned as she felt the tension draining from her feet. Bankotsu smirked and went to retrieve a wash cloth from the bathroom and cleaned her feet and his hands, before he lifted her feet and kissed each individual toe, before slowly kissing his way up her legs.

She laid there thinking, _"Damn he has a good mouth," _and gasped as she felt his fingers replace his mouth on her thighs, while he slid his body over hers and bent down to kiss her neck.

His hands left her thighs to travel under her t shirt. She gasped as she felt his wide hands span over her full breasts and begin massaging them. She moaned and he slipped his tongue into her mouth kissing her, slowly arousing her virgin body with his ministrations.

Growing frustrated and wanting to feel his skin on hers, she pushed him back and ripped his shirt over his head, before letting her hands find the button of his jeans and sliding the zipper down.

Chuckling he broke the kiss and informed her sternly, "Not this time Koishi, this time we do things my way," as he pushed her back down onto the bed pressing his firm lips against her pouting ones. She grinned and they began kissing again after he freed them from their clothes.

For the rest of the night the only two people in existence were the two of them and the only thing on their minds was showing each other the true depth of their feelings for each other. They expressed with kisses, touches, and caresses, what neither had gotten the guts to say for a very long time.

**Warning: End lemon!!!**

**The next morning:**

Kagome woke up feeling deliciously sore and completely fulfilled. Bankotsu felt her stirring and mumbled, "Don't even think about getting up yet, it's too damn early," as his grip tightened around her waist possessively.

Grinning she ran her fingers through his silky ink colored hair teasing, "Bossy thing aren't you?"

He smirked answering sleepily, "You have no idea Koishi, now lay back down. I'm not ready to get up yet," pouting cutely. She chuckled and laid back down thinking_, "Finally I know I am where I have always belonged,"_ holding the man who had stolen her heart very close to her naked chest.

Smirking in satisfaction he nuzzled back into the crook of her neck and sighed contently feeling as if everything was right with the world.

**A/N: Okay I know it's wasn't as spicy as my normal lemons, in fact it's rather mellow for me, but hey I felt that this story would be ruined by my usual spicy lemon and decided to try something different. **

**Anyhow I hope everyone enjoyed this three shot and that now everyone's questions have been fully answered. So there ya have it- enjoy! XD**


End file.
